It Was Love
by Oro4
Summary: Harry defeats Voldy and reveals what happens to his friends. He learns that what he really wants, who he really loves in none other than Hermione. ONESHOT


A/N: Hello all! How are you? It's another HHR! I hope you like it! I think it's sweet! Sorry about the ending though. It's rushed. And Mystery, thanks! To all my fans, YOU'RE THE BEST!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I own the idea that Harry and Hermione should be together, not! Joking, joking!

It Was Love

Harry fell hard onto his knees, gripping his wand tightly. He looked up into the darkening sky but didn't see anything, didn't hear anything, didn't feel anything. Voldemort was gone, finally annihilated. Harry thought, _dreamed_, of this moment for three years. He thought that, at this very moment, things would be more comforting. Harry had the notion that everything would be more "duckies and rainbows", that there would be sun shining and people rejoicing. Harry thought he would be free to hope. If Voldemort was finally gone, then why did he still hurt?

Rain softly began to fall and pitter gently against Harry's face. It felt so good. Harry never more enjoyed the feel of the cool wetness against his body. His aching body, it needed rest. His bruised soul needed rest. Harry cried out against the emptiness. Why did it hurt so much to be victorious?

Harry noticed his wand hand was trembling.

As it began to pour, Harry looked around the battlefield. Only Voldemort's dead body was on the ground, not but ten feet away from Harry. He had led Voldemort away so his friends could fight and there would be not distractions. He hadn't wanted them to become more injured than was necessary. Harry looked down at his hand. It was trembling still. He clutched is wand tightly as his hand formed a firm fist around the wood. Harry began stand up slowly, exhausted, deprived of all energy and staggered on the spot. He didn't feel as if he had any energy left to do anything but lay on the ground but he had one last thing to finish…

Harry walked over to Voldemort's dead body, stumbling with every step, and picked up his wand. He had the urge to kick the motionless body but resisted, he didn't have the energy regardless. With Harry's wand-less hand, he obliterated the former Dark Lord's and watched the remains be taken with the wind. No one could ever repair it, even if they wanted to. Suddenly his knees buckled beneath him and Harry fell. He fell into something soft, so unlike the ground he was expecting and sighed in contentment. It smelled so nice and the wetness only enhanced the spicy smell. He brought his cushion down with him and a gasp was heard. Harry didn't care, he was so comfortable. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"Thanks," Harry muttered falling unconscious.

"You look right awful, mate," Ron voice said. Harry tried to laugh but it came out in an awkward sound. Harry felt a hand gently caress his forehead. The thumb tenderly stroked the accursed scar.

"Just sleep Harry, just sleep," he heard Hermione's voice say.

Harry faded into unconsciousness with Hermione asking Ron to take Harry to the infirmary and Ron acquiescing.

* * *

Harry heard voices all around him but didn't feel like opening his eyes to acknowledge them. Many things were hard to understand, as his mind was still quite fuzzy, but Harry found he was better off not trying to understand. After a few minutes Harry could identify the voices to the people. Seamus and Dean were the closet to him and Neville and Pavarti were further to the side. Dean was finishing a sentence when Harry tuned in.

"…a huge problem."

"Yea, Potter's killed the Dark Lord and all but he can't keep a dame," Seamus muttered with mirth in his voice. Harry was trying hard to feign sleep. His mouth twitched and it was fortunate that no one was paying attention.

"Oh don't say that!" Pavarti reprimanded. "Maybe Ginny's not his type anymore."

"Yea, she's more _Dean's_ type!" Seamus laughed. Harry could practically _see_ the pout on Dean's face. Harry's mouth twitched again but this time with a little anger. He wasn't sure what he was angry at, however. He had dumped Ginny, sure, but it was only to protect her. Was Dean's fancy toward his ex-girlfriend getting to him? Or was it something else. Harry was again fortunate when the group wasn't paying him any attention. They were all poking fun at Dean.

"Well what about Hermione?" Neville piped up after a minute of playful banter.

Dean snorted.

"Everyone knows she fancies Ron Weasley," he said.

"I don't think so, I mean sure, there were signs and everything _last year _but I think they fight too much to stay together," Pavarti surmised. "Besides their signs are so far away from each other to be even _half-way_ compatible and it would be surprising if _some_ form of chemistry didn't happen between Harry and Hermione, what with all the stuff that went on."

"Says Trelawney's favourite," Seamus teased.

Pavarti huffed in pride.

"So what? I think Harry should date someone with a little more class." Pavarti said, case-closed. Harry winced. That was mean. Ginny didn't deserve that, or did she? What did she do to make Pavarti dislike her? Since she went to Hogwarts that year, and he didn't, Harry didn't know. What was she like when he wasn't around?

"And what are you implying?" Dean asked keenly. "That Ginny doesn't have any class?"

"Take it however you want _Dean_, but I say what I want to. And Neville agrees with me, don't you?" Pavarti said smartly.

Neville made nervous noise.

"While I sometimes do not agree with her behaviour towards certain people, Harry is one of these people, I don't want to go so far as to say doesn't have any class. I think Pavarti was saying that some people exude more is all," Neville replied as strong as he could muster. Harry was shocked. He never knew Neville to actually say so much to defend anyone.

"And what about Hermione?" Dean asked.

Neville was quiet for a few seconds. Harry desperately wanted to open his eyes and look at Neville's expression.

"Again, I agree with Pavarti in saying that Hermione does show a manner of dignity… that does not leave much to be desired, meaning she can be a model for all of us," Neville explained. Dean started to speak but Pavarti cut him off.

"He's not saying she's perfect, everyone has their bad days Dean," she said huffily.

"And she does try to keep Harry and Ron out of trouble…"

"Yes but for Harry? And what about Ron?" Dean asked weakly, having seemed to lose the argument.

"You'll see a very pretty Ravenclaw blonde waiting for Ron when the time comes," Pavarti said. Harry could tell she was smiling.

Harry's head was overloaded and he tuned out the conversation. He had never heard Dean stand up so much for Ginny, and Pavarti so much for Hermione. Likewise he had never heard Neville speak so much at any time. Harry didn't know what he wanted more. Did he want to throttle Pavarti and Neville for speaking so meanly about his former girlfriend or praise them for flattering his best friend?

"Hullo Ron, Hermione… Ginny," Pavarti's voice broke Harry out of his thoughts.

"How's Harry?" Hermione's worried voice lifted to Harry's ears.

"He still isn't awake," Neville replied.

Harry was about ready to 'wake-up', not wanting to go through another conversation like the one he had just listened to. He made a pained sort of sound from the back of his throat and slowly opened his eyes. He heard gasps and other noises of shock. Harry looked at everything but only saw blurry masses of colour. He reached for his glasses on the side table.

"Here," Ginny said handing Harry his glasses.

Harry muttered a word of thanks. Finally being able to see everything clearly he saw Hermione on the left side of the bed with Seamus and Dean and then Pavarti, Neville, Ginny and Ron, who was the closest. It seemed that the first four that were in the room had let Ron, Hermione and Ginny closer to Harry. Harry smiled.

A strangled noise to his left, that sounded a bit like 'oh Harry!' made Harry's head turn and then a mass of brown clogged his vision. He felt one of Hermione's arms wrap around his neck and her hand on his chest. Harry could smell the familiar scent of spice and sniffed, finding the delicious aroma was from her hair. Harry heard "don't kill him!" and "you're choking him!" which made him chuckle. Hermione gently lifted herself off of Harry, who half expected her to be crying, and offered him a weak smile.

"Sorry. When I said you could sleep Harry, I didn't know you were going to sleep for this long," she supplied. "I was so, so worried!"

Harry smiled a lopsided grin.

"I'm sorry. And I'm glad to see you are all quite well," Harry said in a rough voice. He hadn't noticed until just then, but he was parched. Ginny conjured a glass of water for Harry.

"Here, drink this," she said smiling. Harry took the glass from her and offered his gratitude. Soon after Seamus, Dean, Pavarti and Neville said their goodbyes with various actions of gratitude and get well wishes. After the four left the infirmary, it was quiet. There was so much to say, but not one of them knew how to start. After a few minutes of awkward silence Harry spoke.

"So, where is Madam Pomphrey anyway?" he asked.

"She's out relaxing for once. She'll be right back, I think," Ron replied. "About time she got out of here."

Harry grinned.

"Tired of tending to us, I suppose. I mean she does it every year," he said.

Ginny laughed.

"You're always getting hurt, aren't you Harry?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, I can't help it," Harry said smiling almost euphorically. His smile faded into a sad sort of smile. "It's finally over…."

Ron made a humming noise.

"Yeah, all that work is over. Harry you must be relieved," he said.

Harry looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know," he said after a while. "I mean, I'm relieved but I don't feel the joy I thought I would."

"Do you think something else might happen? Like it's not over?" Ginny asked meekly.

Harry shook his head.

"No, Voldemort… is the only threat _I_ had to worry about. I don't want to fight another battle if I don't have to…"

Ron clapped Harry on the back.

"Stop worrying about it, mate. Why are we talking about this anyway? What happened when you fought _him_?" he asked suddenly very interested. Ginny was too.

Harry released a breath.

"Well…" he said softly. "I'll tell you another time."

"What!" Ron and Ginny yelled. "Why!"

Harry shrugged laughing. He suddenly realized Hermione hadn't taken part in the conversation in a while and turned his head to look at her. She was looking at him with a worried expression on her face, almost as if he would disappear if she didn't keep watching him.

"I'm not going to die it's alright to speak," Harry said placing a hand on Hermione's head. She was unused to the gesture. She blushed and smiled. Harry had to admit, she looked so cute.

"Sorry. I'm just…are you sure you're alright?"

Harry nodded and gave a pat on Hermione's soft brown hair.

"I was worried myself when I heard you scream back on the grounds. I thought Dolohov cursed you like he did back in fifth year. I was worried because back then, you didn't get back up. I was worried this time because I couldn't watch you like I did last time. And, to tell you the truth, it made me even more frightened. It didn't know what was happening…I guess that's how you feel every time I never heeded your advice."

"You didn't need to listen to her advice. Everything came out okay," Ginny said.

Harry half nodded.

"Everything would have come out differently," he said slowly. "Ron and I were both nonsensical…" Ron gave a sheepish smile, "So Hermione, were you attacked by that same curse?"

"I was attacked with the same curse but this time I knew how to counter it. So that wasn't something I had to worry about. But after you left, everything was so intense! The Death Eaters figured they could overpower us but they didn't know that Draco Malfoy was on our side. And he did a really good job destroying the horcruxes. We, Draco and I, found out why you couldn't destroy them, and it's the most curious thing! I'll explain later. Well Ron and Ginny were fighting the Death Eaters, while Draco and I were destroying the horcruxes and then out of nowhere, I swear, guess who showed up? It was Remus and…and Snuffles-I mean Sirius! Can you believe it? I was positively shocked…"

"Wait," Harry cut Hermione off. "Sirius! Sirius is here!"

Hermione nodded and the Weasley's voiced the agreement. Harry felt his heart swell in his chest. He wanted to hug Hermione for telling him.

"Where is he now?" Harry asked quickly. His eyes darted around the room making sure he didn't somehow miss his godfather's animagus.

Hermione grinned.

"I suspect he is around the castle somewhere. No one knows you're awake yet. So I suspect that he'll be here once he hears about it," she said. "It has been so long since he has had freedom and Remus is keeping an eye on him. They were here, you know, waiting for you to wake up for such a long time. The Headmistress says that they are welcome. Oh! I almost forgot! They, the Ministry, that is, pardoned Sirius from all crimes! That doesn't really mean much anymore since they took such a long time really, but he's free now Harry! And to say sorry they gave him some meager amount of money and are giving him some money for the rest of his life. Not like his vault wasn't already filled with gold…"

"Anyway," Ron said quickly. "He'll be up, so don't worry. Still you should have seen the way Miss Know-It-All battled! People wonder why we don't mess with Hermione when she's mad, Harry, blimey! I swear she took down at least five or six blokes at once! Oh man! And you missed what she did to Bellatrix!"

"That was for Sirius," Hermione said quickly. "That was before he showed up. Besides she was taunting me and bragging about what she did to Sirius and I just got angry. And Ron, I had help, thank you. You took down those few as well!"

Ron snorted.

"Yeah, but not like _you_! Harry you should have _seen_ some of those curses she did! I've never even heard of them! I almost died trying to watch mind you, but blimey! That thing with the fire was amazing!"

"Victor taught me that one!" Hermione said proudly. "And believe it or not Harry, Ron wasn't a total fluke either. He did the 'Potter stunt' from fourth year. Remember? When you were fighting the Horntail, and you accioed your boom? Saved little Ronnikins, you know, a few times. And let's not forget Ginny! She did a great job too Harry!"

Hermione was speaking so quickly she was almost out of breath. Ron and Ginny did the Weasley blush. Harry smiled at his friends.

"I'm so proud of you all, really," Harry said. "Thank-you so much, I can't express my gratitude. I'm so happy and grateful especially to you Ron and Hermione. You've been there from the beginning and I wouldn't be alive, and do _not_ say otherwise because you know I wouldn't be. I wouldn't be alive if I didn't have you telling me what to do, or teaching me how to do a spell, Hermione or instructing me on chess skills _or_ just being loyal, Ron."

Ron faked tears and Hermione just smiled blushingly.

"You really are stupid sometimes," Ron said. Hermione coughed behind her hand. "But," Ron glared at Hermione, "you're a great friend anyway."

"You're both stupid in opinion, but I'll leave that for another day," Hermione laughed. "I guess, without getting too mushy, that you've changed us both Harry. And we have changed you. So we are entirely grateful. _But…_"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"But you were always right, and we should have listened to you more often."

"Right," Hermione said smiling. "You've finally learned!"

Harry laughed and his two best friends joined in.

"Are you going to tell us how you beat Voldemort?" Ginny's voice was finally heard. The laughing stopped.

"Do you really want to know how I beat Voldemort?" Harry asked.

The three nodded.

"It was love," Harry replied. "Dumbledore knew this; he knew the only thing that could stop bad old Voldy was my love for…"

Harry saw everyone on the edge of their seats. He was _so_ mean…

"So," he started, everyone moaned.

"Harry! My nerves! I can't take that! I am a _girl_! I thrive for this stuff!" Ginny moaned angrily.

"Harry, you're being cruel! I'm you're best mate, you're going to ruin me!" Ron groaned.

"_So_ finish your story," Hermione said irritably.  
Harry laughed.

"So, after he threatened to do unspeakable things to my friends, I wasn't going to take it. I felt this power rush through me. I hadn't the faintest idea where it had come from but I felt like I never have before. I knew I could kill him. Dumbledore was right. Love was the thing that triggered my release, and it was surprising because I was thinking about….Well never mind that," Ron and Ginny moaned again, "Before he threatened to do such unspeakable things to you guys, I was about to meet my end. I didn't think I had anything left and I certainly couldn't move and Voldemort was coming upon me with that sick look on his face to do me in. And then someone hit him with some sort of curse, I couldn't place what it was but it gave me enough time to get away from Voldemort."

Hermione was blushing and it didn't get away from Harry's sight.

"What?" he asked.

"That was Malfoy and me," she replied. "We ran to where you and Voldemort were fighting and saw that he was going to get you so we fired off some curse. You couldn't tell there were two?"

Harry shook his head.

"I only knew that it saved my life, thank-you." Harry said.

"Why did Malfoy want to save Harry?" Ginny asked. "Even if he is good I thought he hated Harry."

Hermione laughed.

"Oh, he does, there isn't the faintest idea against it. And I had to convince him to help me. I mean he wants you dead Harry but I think you should thank him too…" Hermione replied. Harry looked skeptical.

"You tell him I said thanks. No offence but if he wants me dead I don't want to get to close to him," Harry said. "He might give me another scar for life."

Hermione smiled and laughed.

"Good enough Harry," she said. "Another scar hm…?"

Harry stared into Hermione's eyes for a moment and there was an unspoken agreement. Hermione looked away smiling. Hermione conspicuously grabbed a handful of her robes under her bust line. Harry grinned slightly and looked back and Ron and Ginny, who were staring at the two curiously. Harry had a suspicion that they were both getting terribly jealous.

"I was wondering," Harry said after a few more moments of tense silence. "Ginny, would you mind going and finding Remus and Sirius for me? I miss them both too much."

Ginny nodded and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I glad you're awake," she said and exited the infirmary. Harry was right, she _was_ jealous. Normally, the animal inside of him stirred every time she was around but nothing happened. When she left nothing moved at all. Harry figured something happened over the year that made him move on.

"So," Ron said after Ginny left. "What really happened?"

Harry smirked almost grimly.

"You know me quite well."

"It's our job to know you."

"I guess you're right."

"Tell us what happened, Harry."

Hermione laughed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What I told you about gaining all that power was truth, but I didn't tell you one thing…" Harry said his voice softening.

"What?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I lost control," Harry said releasing Hermione's hair and placed his head in his hands. "I don't quite understand it much, but I lost it completely and I let that power overtake me and when I woke up, Voldemort was dead."

Harry thought they would react, but not in the way they did. Ron looked quite intent on listening to Harry continue and Hermione nodded as he finished with a smile on her face.

"This isn't how I'm used to you reacting, guys," Harry said suspiciously. "What's up…?"

Ron shrugged. Hermione spoke.

"During our battle with the Death Eaters, we felt this weird surge of power coming from you. I mean, you weren't there but Ron and I could feel it was you who released it. No one else could feel it, though," Hermione explained.

"Well Remus and Sirius felt something too," Ron said. "But other than that no one."

"That's curious," Harry said softly.

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Do you remember anything, or remember feeling anything?" Hermione asked after a few minutes.

Harry tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

"I remember looking into Voldemort's mind and had wanted to bring me to his side. He also wanted an heir… you can imagine how livid I was when he picked who to take?" Harry's hand was shaking again. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his. He looked up to see Hermione looking at him in worry. She gripped his hand tightly.

"You don't have to worry, Harry," Hermione said. "He's gone, there will be no heir."

Harry nodded. She didn't know who was picked…and he wouldn't tell her, or anyone.

"Tell us who it was, Harry," Ron said seriously.

Harry looked at his two friends agonized.

"I'm not sure I can…" he muttered softly.

Hermione's grip on his hand tightened.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that we might already know?" Hermione asked in the softest voice Harry had ever heard. Harry was a little upset. How could they possibly know and not tell him? Hermione, as if sensing it, squeezed Harry's hand one last time before letting them go and smiled briefly.

"You don't need to become riled Harry… I was just asking," she said.

Harry was amazed and nodded. He thought only Ginny knew how do calm him down.

"Sorry, and no I don't feel much better," Harry said smirking.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"So are you going to ask or not? I'm getting hungry," he said, but a genuine want to stay was in his eyes. Harry nodded.

"Well, as you know, I looked into Voldemort's head and it was… you Hermione," Harry said staring dead at Hermione. "It was you and I wanted to do nothing more than kill him; which obviously was accomplished."

Harry looked at the reaction of his friends and was finally comforted in knowing it was exactly how he predicted. Ron was pale and Hermione was paler.

"Me?" Hermione said blanched. "B-but he said it was G-Ginny!"

"Who said that?" Harry said quickly. When Hermione didn't answer Harry lost his patience and yelled.

"M-Malfoy," Ron muttered. "The lying git!"

Harry's face darkened at the mention of the name and then he fell into trying to remember something. Ron was muttering random word of curse to Malfoy's name. Hermione was silent. Harry was desperately trying to think of what he wanted to tell his friends but it wasn't coming to his brain. His face brightened for a second when he remembered something in Voldemort's head.

"Hold on, I don't think Malfoy knew," Harry said looking at Ron. He turned to Hermione. "Voldemort didn't trust him, and his first choice _was_ Ginny, but then it seemed he changed his mind. It was sometime this year Voldemort changed his mind, and he had no intention of telling Malfoy. I suppose it was fortunate for Voldemort that he didn't trust Malfoy, but at the same time, it was more fortunate for us."

Hermione looked faint and this time Harry took her hand and squeezed it. Ron leaned over the bed to pat her back. The bookworm looked utterly shocked and close to crying, but then she seemed to gather her wits and looked up at Harry and Ron.

"Oh, I'm alright! It doesn't matter, right? Voldemort is gone so there is no chance for my… unfortunate reality," Hermione said smiling. Harry nodded but was unsure if he wanted to let go of Hermione. Ron looked at his two friends unsure. He let go of Hermione and Harry followed right afterward.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered. She looked like she had something to say, but no way to say it. Harry and Ron looked at her expectantly. She opened her mouth to speak and then the door to the infirmary opened. Hermione quickly turned her head to the door and turned back. Her expression was murderous. Ron stopped a laugh from exploding and Harry let out a chuckle. Whatever it was, it was important.

"Do continue," Harry said smiling.

Hermione glowered.

"I would," she said quietly. "But I do not think I can now."

Hermione gave Harry and Ron a knowing look and they nodded inconspicuously. Ginny had just walked into the room with Remus Lupin and a scraggly looking dog with long black silky hair. Harry nearly jumped out of his bed, but Hermione and his aching bones held him back. He had tear coming down his face by the time Remus and Snuffles were standing at his bed. Sirius changed into his human form once more and stared at Harry, taking everything in. His expression was unreadable for a long time and then, suddenly, he swooped down and gave Harry a fierce hug. Harry choked on his tears and hugged his godfather's body.

The two held each other for the longest time. Harry didn't want to let him go, never again. Hermione was crying now and Remus was rubbing her back. Ron was looking at the black haired two and if he didn't have an emotional span of a tea spoon he would be crying too. Remus was overjoyed, his expression relayed it all. Ginny was smiling and crying too.

"Harry," Sirius said softly as he released his godson. "How you have grown…"

Harry didn't know what to say or do.

"But I would have never guessed you would turn out to be such a dame, crying on me, honestly," Sirius finished.

Harry blushed and quickly began to rub his eyes.

"I… yeah, I was you loser," Harry said smiling. "Sirius…"

Sirius grabbed Harry into another hug but quickly released him.

"You know, when I was…there, I could think of nothing but you Harry. I constantly wondered where you were, if you were okay, if you killed Bellatrix. But it seems that you didn't get that one." Sirius said looking at Harry fondly. He glanced at Hermione who blushed.

"But I didn't get out on my own," Sirius said softly. "Remus was the one to actually go in and get me."

Harry, and everyone else, yelled out in shock. Harry whipped his head around to look at Remus.

"You went _in_ there! What if something had happened to you! What if… what if you hadn't returned either!" Harry yelled fiercely.

Remus waved his hands out in front of him in surrender.

"Harry, what is important is that I am here, and it worked," Remus said in his soft voice. He looked tired, but elated and looked younger than usual.

"Besides, I wanted to get Sirius back as well. Nevertheless, I won't tell you who gave me the idea or how I came about saving him," Remus said walking over to Harry. He too bent down gave Harry a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said. "When I didn't see you with the rest of us I assumed the worse and ran into the castle with Sirius. It was horrible in here, I must say, but I imagine, not as bad as out on the grounds."

"Stop changing the subject," Harry muttered.

Remus smiled. Sirius laughed his bark like laugh.

"So Harry, tell me what you've been up to! Remus insists that I wait for you to tell me," Sirius said smiling.

Harry couldn't be happier to tell his story. He watched at Remus, Ron, Hermione and Ginny close in on him for a final word before leaving him alone with his godfather. Harry was grateful.

"Thanks," he said softly. He glanced at Hermione, who saw him, and nodded.

The four left the infirmary and Harry spent the rest of the day telling Sirius what he had missed.

* * *

The next day, everyone knew Harry Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', was awake and scheduled visiting hours had to be made. Madame Pomphrey was more relaxed about people seeing Harry but wasn't completely subdued. She gave Harry all his potions and then allowed him to have the more than usual amount of visitors but became flustered whenever things got too out of hand. Harry must have told the story of what happened a hundred times, Ron and Hermione must have told the story of what happened a hundred times and even Draco got to tell his story, from the Dark Side, a good fifty or sixty times. Harry was scheduled to leave three days later from the time he spent the alone time with his godfather. He never gained a silent moment for those three days and he didn't get to see his friends except for a wave from the Infirmary doorway. On the night before his release, he was able to see one of the friends he was dying to see. It was the one he most wanted to converse with.

Hermione walked into the Infirmary hours after dinner was over. She was carrying a tray of food from the kitchens. She smiled as pushed all the parcels from Harry's end table onto the floor and she set the tray next to Harry. Harry looked at the food on the tray noting the tray was filled with everything he fancied. Hermione pulled a chair over to Harry's bed and sat on it while Harry began to eat.

"Thanks," he said while he swallowed.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said.

Harry ate and Hermione watched in silence. When Harry finished he cleaned himself off and smiled. Hermione smiled back.

"So," Harry started.

"So," Hermione countered.

Harry gave a grin.

"What gives me the honour?" he asked. "It's been a while since we last talked."

Hermione nodded.

"You wouldn't believe the stories going on now," Hermione started. "Ron and I have been busy trying to correct them all. We gave up after a while. Oh and you have a ton a secret admirers now, they gave me lettres to give you but I um, didn't think you'd want them. I'll give them to you if you want, but I was going to burn them."

"Ouch, Hermione," Harry winced. "But sure you can, go ahead. I really, _really_ don't need any more. Besides, they are wasting their time."

"Who's harsh, Harry?" Hermione laughed. "Goodness! Well, anyway I'll go and do that, okay? So how are you holding up? You're leaving tomorrow. Are you happy?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh, yes," Harry said. "But I'll be famous once more, that is not something I'm looking forward to."

Hermione nodded.

"Ron and I will be your bodyguards," she said. "No one touch Mr. Potter, please!"

Harry laughed. There was a silence for a half of second before Hermione spoke again.

"I guess, then, that you would like to know if it went away..." Hermione said.

Harry looked thoughtful.

"Yes, I would like to know that, and if you don't mind, I would like to see it," Harry said. Hermione looked as if she would rather _not_ have him see. She was quiet for a while grasping her robes at the spot where the curse hit. She finally let out a sigh and Harry knew he was victorious.

"Yes, it's still there. I looked it up, and asked about it and everything said it will never go away. It's quite nasty really," Hermione said shrugging off her robes. Harry turned his head to the side to give her some decency; his cheeks were burning. When Harry turned his head in his friends direction once more, (Hermione had tapped his shoulder) he was staring at a long thin purple bruise going across Hermione's diaphragm. Harry sucked in a breath and reached out to touch it. Hermione flinched away but apologized a second later.

"It's a reflex," she said softly. "Sorry."

Harry shook his head. He stared at the mark curiously.

"May I?" he asked gently.

Hermione nodded. Harry reached out again to touch the purplish flesh. Hermione shivered at his gentle stroke. The skin was soft and smooth around the scar but the actual line was rough. Harry tenderly ran his fingers over the curse mark until it ended. He took his hand away staring at it. Harry couldn't get the contrasting textures of Hermione's skin off his fingertips. It was maddening. Hermione quickly got dressed. She smiled nervously.

"It is quite nasty, I told you," Hermione said looking at Harry. "Are you alright?" She asked once Harry hadn't answered.

"Are _you_ alright?" Harry asked. He turned his head to look at Hermione. "I caused all that…"

"Don't be foolish," Hermione said looking stricken. "It wasn't your fa—"

"Don't' even say that Hermione! You _know_ it was my fault! If I hadn't gone there… if I had listened to you about the whole thing, Hermione…! You would not have gotten that!" Harry said angrily. He wasn't angry at Hermione, he was angry at himself.

Hermione tilted her head slightly with a look of compassion on her face.

"Some good has come of that," she said lifting her hand to touch Harry's cheek. "I know the counter curse to that one, and I can tell my husband all the great things I did back at Hogwarts while showing him my battle scars!"

Harry choked a laugh. He shook his head frowning.

"Still Hermione, why was I so pigheaded? I know, _I know_, I said it in front of Ron you, and Ginny before but I didn't understand it. Why didn't I listen to you all those times?" Harry asked beating himself up. Hermione took Harry's head in her hands and forced him to look at her. Harry saw so many emotions in her eyes it made him want to look away again.

"Because if you had, you wouldn't be the hero you are now," she said smiling.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Harry, I'm here to advise you, no doubt. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come to save me in the first year with the troll, or save Sirius in third year, or tell everyone what really happened with Voldemort in fifth year, or even beating Voldemort this year. Harry, I'm only here to be your support. _You_ are the hero, Harry. It wouldn't be a very good story if you didn't listen to reason." Hermione expounded smiling. "So don't beat yourself up over this, alright? I'm alive, you're alive and so is everyone you care for….almost. Anyway, it's alright Harry. Okay? I'll be here no matter what your choice is."

"No matter how much you hate it?" Harry asked.

"No matter how much I hate it."

"Good."

Harry smiled and Hermione returned the smile. She kissed Harry on the forehead and sat back down. For some reason, the conversation between Dean, Seamus, Pavarti and Neville was running around in Harry's head and he wanted to ask Hermione a question concerning it. He was dying to know what she had to say on certain things, but he wanted to leave out the part concerning him and her.

"Say Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think about me getting back with Ginny?"

Harry watched as Hermione thought about it. No trace of emotion ran across her face except thoughtfulness.

"Well, I know she fancies you," Hermione replied. "I told her to move on because you can't concentrate on more than one thing at a time. But I also know she get very jealous sometimes. A bit like Cho, might I add…But I have no objections, if it is what you really want and if it'll make you happy."

That wasn't the answer Harry was looking for.

"No objection at all?"

Hermione stared at Harry for a minute and smirked.

"I know what you want me to say Harry Potter, and I won't be saying it," Hermione said smiling. Harry pouted.

"Are you _sure_ you want me to be happy?"

"Yes, Harry, we already established this."

"What if I said I wasn't really happy dating Ginny?"

"Then why would you ask?"

"Because I want you to ask that question."

"Harry…"

"Come on, I really, really want to tell you but I can't if you don't ask."

Hermione sighed hugely.

"Why, may I ask, are you bringing this up now?" Hermione questioned.

"Because I heard a very interesting conversation between some Gryffindors the other day, and I want to know you opinion on it."

"Fine… but I still don't…"

"Some people don't agree with Ginny and I as a couple, some do, so I wanted to know, really, Hermione, in the most honest of honest, what do you think?"

Hermione scrunched up her nose making a face and Harry grinned.

"Fine," she said again. "But I warn you, you aren't going to like it."

"Tell. Me. Now." Harry said leaning closer to Hermione.

Hermione gave Harry another face before speaking.

"At first, I was okay with it…I don't know why I'm telling you this…but I was okay. And as time grew on, I didn't want you two together…I didn't want you two to kiss or touch or do anything. I figured I was jealous because everyone had someone except me. And I think I fancied Ron…But then…I _really_ don't know why I'm telling you this… but then I realized that it was because I wanted your company more than ever. You wouldn't listen to me more than ever and I didn't understand it. It was completely illogical. _I_ fancied _you_. I didn't want to tell anyone this so I never told anyone…and then Pavarti heard me muttering in my sleep, thank _Merlin_ Lavender was snogging Ron, and she found out my secret. I had carried it for years and didn't even know!

Well as you can imagine I wasn't myself all bloody year long, and watching you and Ginny and then Ron and Lavender wasn't making it better. And then my chance came to prove to you that I was more than you're best friend, that I could be more than some bloody dame to copy homework from. So, even though you were going through struggles, I was rejoiced to help you. As the year progressed I started to understand that you wanted no more than my friendship and I was happy just to be by your side. Ron and I had tiffs. He said he did the things he did just to make me jealous and said he fancied me. Okay, sure I was happy someone did, but it wasn't you. Still I might have taken up on his offer had I not had that feeling that it wasn't the time to be all emotional. And lucky too, because right after we had to run.

So anyway, I don't want you to date Ginny, Harry. I really, _really_ don't want you to," Hermione explained. When Harry didn't say anything, Hermione looked up to find him staring at her with a very tender expression on his face. It was interest and amusement mixed with some other unknown emotion. Hermione started gushing out apologies.

"You know, Hermione," Harry said after a while of Hermione's nervous spluttering. "I was waiting for that this whole time… you realize, don't you?"

Hermione nodded unsure.

"And do you know who I was thinking of when I lost control?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny?" she offered shyly.

Harry lifted a hand to touch Hermione's cheek. He ran his thumb over her smooth skin.

"Do you want to try that again…?" Harry asked, almost lazily.

Hermione shook her head again, this time faintly. Harry smirked and moved his hand to the base of her head. He leaned in on her and she sucked in a breath. His nose was touching her jaw.

"Are you sure…?"

Hermione nodded, so slightly Harry barely felt her move. He blew a puff of hot air onto her neck and made her shiver. She was stiff in her chair; she had no idea what Harry was doing but she didn't need to. Harry knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

"You made me lose control Hermione…," Harry said in lowest seductive voice he had ever achieved. Hermione inhaled sharply once more.

"Do you know why I lost control…?" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione made a softy throaty sound.

"L-l-love…?" she questioned breathily.

"I'm glad you remembered," Harry muttered. The anticipation was throbbing in his stomach and chest. His heart was racing and adrenaline pumped through his veins. He loved it.

"And do you know…who I love….?"

Harry didn't wait for a reply. He grabbed a fistful of her brown messy curls and crashed his lips into hers. The animal was back a roaring in need. It wrapped around Harry's heart nearly squeezing it to death. Harry heard a gentle groan coming from Hermione's throat and Harry swore he was going to go crazy. He pulled away from Hermione and released his death grip on her hair. He didn't move his hand out of it, however. His lips were tingling and his heart wouldn't slow down. Hermione's eyes were open in shock and she touched her lips with her fingertips. Harry figured that was the fiercest kiss Hermione had ever had in her life.

"Me," she whispered looking at Harry. She closed her eyes and opened them again. The animal inside Harry stared its green eyes at Hermione slowly reaching forward to have her in his grasp.

"Oh, yes Hermione," Harry said pulling her closer once more. "You…"

Harry all prepared and ready to snog Hermione's lights out, groaned when the Infirmary door opened again. Harry pulled away from Hermione, clearly pissed at whoever was at the door. He glanced at the person walking through the door and his eyes twitched. He looked at Hermione again, who was just as ready as he was to be snogged, and made a face. Hermione didn't have enough time to silence the giggle that escaped her.

"Good evening, Harry," Ginny said smiling. Her smile faded slightly. "Hermione I didn't know you were coming here too…"

"Ginny," both Hermione and Harry said, equally as cool.

Ginny pulled up a chair and sat down on Harry's other side. Harry's hand twitched. He wanted to snog Hermione's lights out. He wanted to snog Hermione's lights out. He wanted to snog Hermione's lights out! The animalistic monster inside of Harry was staring at Ginny in repulsed anger and turned to look at Hermione. Fire shot to Harry's loins.

"How long have you been up here, Hermione?" Ginny asked with an accusatory stare.

Hermione tilted her head.

"A few hours, not that long," Hermione replied. "I wanted to bring Harry some food, so I did and then we started a rather long conversation."

Ginny nodded. Her eyes flickered to Harry's face but he kept everything impassive. However he shifted in his bed uncomfortably. This wasn't the time to get excited!

"What was it about?" she asked.

Harry laughed.

"Nothing really too important. Just secrets between us," Harry said. "Hermione and I were just to get to the good part before you walked in."

Hermione was suddenly very interested in her robes. Harry and Ginny both noticed.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"Oh nothing, but a buttons gone undone," Hermione muttered. "I'll fix it later… Oh my, if I don't say so myself it is quite late…"

Just then Madame Pomphrey walked into the room from her office.

"Oh! Miss Granger, Miss Weasley it's after hours!" she said reprimanding. "I shall give you a pass this time but next time I won't."

Hermione smiled and stood up.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomphrey but I was just so lost that I didn't keep track of the time! I will, however, do my best to keep to the schedule," Hermione said in her best suck-up voice.

Madam Pomphrey nodded obviously satisfied.

Hermione and Ginny collected their things. Harry was wishing Hermione wouldn't go. He didn't convince her completely yet, and for all he knew she would wake up and call it a dream! They didn't even get to the best part of the conversation yet! Ginny gave Harry a long hug and Harry hugged her back. He winked at Hermione who blushed. Hermione then gave Harry a hug and he nipped at her ear. He was lucky she had so much hair and she was lucky she could act. Hermione then kissed him on the forehead and wished him a goodnight.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Madame Pomphrey said right before they were at the door. "Please come back early tomorrow so I can give you the items you asked for about Mediwitches."

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said grinning.

Soon after Hermione and Ginny left and left Harry alone. Madame Pomphrey winked at Harry before leaving, after her night dispersing of the healing potions. Madame Pomphrey had indeed loosened up.

* * *

Harry woke up to Ron's voice complaining. It wasn't a very pleasant way to wake up Harry thought grimly. Then he heard Hermione speaking to Ron and it made the morning a whole lot better. Harry opened his eyes and instantly caught his best friends' attentions. Harry grinned at the pair of them.

"Good morning Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully. "You're leaving the Hospital Wing this morning."

Harry nodded.

"What time is it?" Harry asked tiredly.

Hermione checked her watch and Ron spoke for her.

"It's a bit after six mate," Ron said yawning.

"Why are you two here so early?" Harry asked. "Surely you'd rather be sleeping?"

Ron nodded and Hermione chortled.

"Ron was awake at this time and in the Common Room, so we decided to visit you. Besides I had to come to get some books Madame Pomphrey said she would yesterday. Ron's brought you some clothes. As soon as Madame Pomphrey says it is okay, you can wash up and we can leave."

Harry nodded.

"That's great," Harry said smiling. He had some things he wanted to accomplish anyway. Harry tried to stop the feral grin from coming into place.

"So what's on the agenda for today, Harry?" Ron asked. "It's supposed to be a Hogsmeade day, but I doubt you'll want to go to that…"

Harry nodded.

"I dunno, we can wander the grounds and run away from all fan girls," Harry said amusedly.

Ron laughed.

"That's fine, but there is one in particular that I don't really want to ignore," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Oh yes, Harry hasn't been filled in on this one yet, Ron," she said grinning. "Do tell him."

Ron blushed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"W-well…Hermione and I have decided that it was time we both moved on… that would've never worked between us. And I figure I can be happy with someone else…"

"So he's decided that he fancies Luna Lovegood!" Hermione said cutting Ron off. "No need to put Harry in suspense Ron, Merlin. We all know Luna fancies Ron and so, they would go perfectly well together. She's been asking me loads of things about Ron already Harry. It perfect! She's a lovely girl, if I do say so… I mean she is a little…odd but I do like her."

Ron blushed and Harry smiled.

"Good for you mate," Harry said giving Ron an approving look. "Anything else I should hear about, before I leave?"

Ron nodded.

"Ginny swears you two are still dating. I told her that you weren't, that you said you had broken it off last year… That is correct, right?" Ron said.

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, she said she understood. Obviously not," Harry muttered. "I'll just have to tell her again. Ron, Hermione, you'll both have to protect me when I do."

Hermione laughed.

"Absolutely, and you know Harry…" Hermione said softly. Harry didn't like the sound of it. "You're going to have to tell her why, and she'll want to know whom you have left her for."

Harry nodded but was not happy about it.

"I should've known!" Ron said out-of-the-blue. "Harry's got a new fancy!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione turned away very interested in the window.

"Who is it?" Ron asked. "It has to do with all that Voldemort stuff, right? Who is it?"

Harry smirked. He could see Hermione blushing out of his peripheral vision. Harry pointed a finger to Hermione. Harry saw the blush explode all over her face. It was cute. Ron look was surprise but knowing at the same time. Harry swore he was smarter than he let on.

"Is _that_ why Ginny was all in a huff when she returned? Ha-ha! Harry, you missed it! Ginny wouldn't even _look_ at Hermione when they got back to the Common Room last night!" Ron said grinning giddily. "I see she's gotten to you too Harry!"

Harry had to admit, he was slightly relieved.

"Glad you approve," he said smiling. Harry looked over to Hermione. "Aw, look, she's blushing…"

Hermione's face was red and she covered her face with her hands. Ron laughed walking over to her and pushing her in Harry's direction. She yelped as she fell onto Harry. Ron laughed.

"Don't be afraid of him, Hermione," Ron said trying not to laugh. "He won't bite…much."

"Ronald!" Hermione said completely flustered. Harry laughed. He held onto Hermione's waist and stroked her back tenderly. Harry turned Hermione's head to face him. She was still blushing and nervous.

"Ron's right, Hermione. I'll only bite you when it deems necessary," Harry said with a cheeky grin in place. Hermione looked a mixture between fury and pleasure which promptly caused her to release herself from Harry's grip.

"You both insufferable!" she huffed walking to Madame Pomphrey's office.

Harry and Ron grinned.

"She liked it," Ron said smiling. "Lucky arse."

Harry nodded.

"Well," he said stretching. "I'm ready to leave."

Madame Pomphrey then walked in and checked Harry finally giving him permission to leave. Harry thanked her and grabbed his clothes. He walked in the direction of the washroom. He saw Hermione on the way and decided not to say the very raucous thing that he was thinking. Hermione smiled at him and kissed Harry on the cheek. He rubbed spot fondly. Harry walked to the washroom and showered. Soon after he walked out clothed and ready to go.

Ron and Hermione stopped their conversation when they noticed Harry ready to go. Harry smiled and walked in between them. They walked out of the Infirmary and Hospital Wing all together. They walked around the grounds until breakfast began and then walked into the Great Hall. All movement stopped as soon as the trio walked into the Great Hall. Harry looked around suddenly nervous and jumped slightly when Ron clasped a hand on his back. Harry, then, realized there was applause erupting from the room… and it was all for him. Harry couldn't help the smile from spreading over his face.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a hard time getting to the breakfast table and the Headmistress had to ask everyone to sit down. After they complied Harry was able to sit down and eat. He couldn't stop the blush from his cheek as he was given praise and thanks. After Harry had eaten a few bites the Headmistress asked for silence. Harry had never seen the stiff leader of Gryffindor so happy. She made a toast to Harry and everyone cheered. Harry too had never been so happy. He looked over and Ron who was staring at the Ravenclaw table with a tint of red to his cheeks and gave him a hard pat on the back. That woke Ron for his daydreams.

"You're drooling," Harry said grinning. Hermione laughed before returning to the conversation she was having with Pavarti and to everyone's surprise Lavender.

Ron wiped his mouth and noticed that there was in fact drool in place there.

"Sod off," he muttered to Harry and looked away from Luna and ate his food.

Harry and Hermione laughed. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Just because you two are happy and together doesn't mean the rest of us are," Ron said in a low, hurt voice but he had a smile creeping onto his face.

"Actually," Harry started. "I haven't even asked her yet….not with words anyway."

Harry grinned at the memory.

"Now who's drooling?" Ron asked smirking. Harry did a very childish gesture and returned to his food. Ron laughed.

"I might ask, but I know I'm not going to like it," Ron said smiling.

Harry raised his eyebrows in a question.

"Yeah, um, how did you go about asking her?" Ron asked softly, so not to be overheard. Comprehension dawned Harry's features. He laughed into his pumpkin juice.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Harry asked smirking.

Ron nodded but he looked a little wary.

"I kissed her," Harry said simply. "Right hard on the lips."

Ron's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? And she just _let_ you!"

"She _was_ a little tense at first, I'll admit. But she warmed up right away."

"I can't believe she let you!"

"I can't believe she fancies me! And you make it sound like we actually _did_ something!"

"You kissed her! That's something!"

"You snogged Lavender for all of last year and you say that my kissing Hermione _once_ is _something_!"

Harry and Ron were arguing in fierce whispers. Hermione turned around and rolled her eyes after hearing her name in the argument. Harry and Ron seemed to be quite occupied with their conversation and didn't notice Hermione's vexed stare. Hermione touched Harry's shoulder and as soon as he turned to face her, she cast a silencing charm on him. Harry looked confused and then murderous when he found he couldn't speak. Ron laughed until he was out of breath. He was gasping for air with tears in his eyes rather close to falling off the bench.

Harry looked at Hermione with an evil gleam in his eye. She knew better than to vex him further and took the charm off him.

"Sorry, it was getting quiet and I didn't want you guys to…"

Harry lifted his hand and took Hermione's chin in it. He caressed her lips with his thumb; having a very seductive look on his face. Harry looked from her eyes to her lips and watched his thumb trail languidly over them. He knew he had hunger in his eyes, he felt it running through his body as soon as he turned to look at her. Oh how he wanted to devour those lips and while he was at it, he wanted to devour her whole body. Hermione seemed to release a breath when Harry released her, but Harry knew Hermione knew that it was far from over. They hadn't even finished their conversation the first time around.

Harry turned to Ron who was staring at his best mate in awe.

"And _that_, my dear, friend, is how I caught Hermione Granger in my clutches," Harry said grabbing for another biscuit. Ron nodded in understanding. He turned his eyes to Hermione was clutching her heart as if she was going to have a heart attack. Harry noticed Ron smirk. Harry chucked. Miss Lovegood was going to be having a minor heart attack herself in a few days.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall a few minutes later. They were very aware of the looks of mirth they were receiving from the Gryffindors and the looks of shock from various other parties around the room. It seemed that a very many people were tuned into the action of Harry Potter and his friends. As the trio was leaving Seamus and Dean gave Pavarti and Neville something that looked a little bit like three galleons each.

* * *

Harry sighed as the wind blew across the grounds. He was very relaxed as he watched the lake ripple. The trio was sitting by the lake relaxing. Luna was invited to sit among them, with Hermione's insistence, and Ron seemed to be pleased. He and Luna sat a bit far away from Harry and Hermione and were conversing with each other. Harry was nervous, he was never this nervous in the Great Hall, but he was a bit afraid to be alone with Hermione. Afraid…it wasn't the right word. It was more of a completely arousing nervousness.

Hermione did things that none of his other girlfriends had ever done before. Harry wanted to stay breathing beside her just like he was. He insisted that she lay on him, instead of the other way around. He promised to be good but it was very hard. Maybe it would have been better if he was the one lying down. Harry was stroking Hermione's hair and inhaled her scent. She smelled like…she smelled wonderful.

"Harry," Hermione said softly. She shifted on Harry's lap and smiled.

"Hm...?"

Hermione had a faint tint of blush on her cheeks. She looked so amazingly pretty then, and Harry sighed at the beauty.

"I really…want to…" Hermione covered her face with her hands again and let out a little whimper.

Harry gently removed her hands from her face and stared into her eyes.

"What is it you want?" he asked softly.

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes lost.

"I want to…," Hermione said blushing.

Harry smiled. He watched Hermione's eyes flicker to his lips.

"Oh, I think I can… give you what you want, Hermione," Harry said huskily. He lifted his knees to push Hermione closer and he wrapped his arms around her body. She sat up as Harry's arms tightened around her waist and shoulders. His hand snaked into her hair and gripped a fistful of it. Hermione looked entranced and closed her eyes as Harry bent down to kiss her. Her lips were soft and thick and Harry wanted more of them. Harry kissed her harder and more intensely until she moaned. Harry wanted to taste her. He _needed_ to taste her. Harry's tongue snaked out and licked Hermione's lower lip. She jumped and pulled away.

Harry was left confused and needy. His heart was pounding in his head and his body was reacting violently to Hermione's innocence. He had forgotten she had little experience with dating. She didn't know what he was doing, but she enjoyed every bit of it. Harry looked at Hermione with a need in his eyes. She was getting lost again.

"What did you not like that?" Harry asked drawing closer.

Hermione shook her head.

"N-no," she replied. "I-I just didn't know… what was that…?"

Harry smirked.

"Open your mouth just a little," he muttered as he leaned in. His mouth was watering at the very prospect of Hermione's open mouth. Hermione closed her eyes once more and opened her mouth so slightly Harry thought he was going to go mad looking at the sensuous picture before him. Harry touched her lips once more with his own. The kiss was gentle. After a second of blissful gentleness Hermione tentatively opened her mouth a little more. Harry took that for an invitation and probed his tongue into Hermione's mouth. Harry went crazy as soon as he tasted her and moaned into her mouth. The beastie inside wanted more, it wanted more.

Harry tilted Hermione's head back to get more of her mouth. She groaned softly and tugged at Harry's hair. Harry relinquished Hermione's mouth and kissed her jaw all the way to her neck. Hermione's gasped as she felt Harry's lips grace her neck and his fingers gently moved her robes out of his way.

"Oh Merlin, _Harry_!" she whispered. She turned her head to the side when Harry began to nibble on a spot on Hermione's neck. Harry chuckled. He hadn't done this with anyone else but he wanted to mark her as his. Hermione was his. The monster wrapped around Harry as he gave Hermione a little bite. She gasped. Harry licked the little wound and sucked on it. Hermione was beside herself. Harry could feel the tightness of her grip on his hair and robes. Harry gently licked the new redness and pulled away. He put her robes back in place while whispering arousing things in Hermione's ear.

"Harry…" Hermione said faintly. She was trembling. Harry took her in his arm and held her.

"I think I made a little mark, Hermione. Sorry," Harry said. He wasn't sorry at all.

Hermione touched the spot where Harry just was.

"You're…well I have a million words to say what you were," Hermione said softly. "That was amazing…."

"That isn't the only thing I can do… but we'll save the rest for our wedding night," Harry said impishly.

Hermione sat up straight.

"Our…what?"

Harry smiled. He kneeled in front of Hermione and smiled.

"I haven't a ring yet, but when I buy one, you're going to be the one wearing it…"

"Harry are you…?"

"Will you have me?"

Hermione jumped onto Harry giving him a fierce hug.

"Since when have you decided to marry me?"

"Since I saw you when I woke up," Harry said smiling. "And I'll never let you go."

Hermione smiled.

"Harry… I…"

"You love me, I love you."

"Harry…." Hermione let a tear fall from her eye.

Harry wiped it away tenderly. He grinned.

"So I guess, Dumbledore was right about all this."

"What do you mean?"

Harry gently kissed Hermione's lips.

"It was love."

The monster inside of Harry wasn't subdued yet, not would it be until many, many nights like on the one the wedding night was sure to be. Harry was quite happy for that.

A/N: I hope you all liked that! It's only twenty pages though, sorry! I know, I'll do better next time… sigh! Cheers!


End file.
